peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Syrtis
thanks for your message Many thanks for your message and welcome to the John Peel Wiki! Really great if can share new shows. I checked your list against the listings on the Calendar page - and realised there was some kind of problem with the 2000 calendar. Have fixed this now and it seems two of yours from that year are already available (2000-02-09 and 2000-03-01). I think these are in pretty decent complete recordings. So that would make the following that haven't been shared yet: 1994-07-01 1994-08-05 1999-03-23 1999-03-24 1999-07-10 2000-04-27 The best way to share the shows is probably via the Yahoo Peel Mailing List. If you aren't a member already, you should be able to sign up easily via the home page. If you can transfer the files to mp3, think that's probably the preferred format (for relatively quick downloading). Then upload them to one of the major sharing sites, such as Megaupload or Rapidshare, and post the links to the mailing list. Once these are up, we can sort out pages here on the Wiki for the shows, with links, tracklistings, and other details. Hope this seems relatively straight forward. Please feel more than welcome to ask me about anything that's unclear. Cheers, Steve W 08:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Still waiting Joined the Peel list, but still pending after 10 days; I'll probably just upload the files anyway in the meantime! --Syrtis 15:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) HI again. Good to have you back. Not sure about the pending thing. Nothing particularly happens once you join the list except the days's messages should be going to your registered email address and you can post messages (you have to log in at the homepage to do this or just reply to an email). Is this not happening? On the uploading front, if you have a big bunch of shows, we could just go ahead and open a page here to list them all, then we can at a minimum add the download links either on the date pages or on the main page. For an example of what I'm thinking about, please see the The Andrew T 90s tapes. Then you could just send the Wiki link to your main page ("The Syrtis Tapes"?) to the Peel list. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Cheers, Steve W 17:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Every time I go to the Yahoo Peel Mailing List via the link, all I get is: (!) Your membership is awaiting approval by the group owner with the current messages listed underneath. I only have about 7 unlisted tapes to share, so I dunno if it's worth making a page just for them! The first two are here: -------------------------- http://rapidshare.de/files/46160832/Peel_1994-07-01.mp3.html Peel 1994-07-01 (31:48 fragment) Orbital - Live at Glastonbury Tina Aged 13 - OK Mellotones - Uncle Charly news Auto Creation - Tomato Dawn (white label) ----------------------------------------- http://rapidshare.de/files/46161610/peel_1994-08-05.mp3.html Peel 1994-08-05 (80:46 to end of show) Salt Tank - Meltdown Babes in Toyland - Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft ROC - Girl with a Crooked Eye Oblivions - I'm Not a Sicko, There's a Plate In My Head Fatima Mansions - Gary Numan's Porche Keith Hudson - In the Rain Magnapop - Favourite Writer (Session) Ornette Coleman - Invisible Crescent - Sun Emperor Julian - Driver Explained Sound Fury - Messiah Mato 25 verses 11,12,13 Sebadoh - Skull news Travis Cut - Waking Hours Terminal Cheesecake - Budmeister Cockpit - Gearhead Girl Salt Tank - Isabella's Dream (cut off) - tape swap - Salt Tank - Isabella's Dream (continued) Magnapop - Crush The Smears - Vom-Sorb The Source - High Powered Sorry, I missed your message! Don't know what happened, but I seemed to miss your message about the links for the two shows. Only just realized this because out good Wiki comrade Dr Mango has put up a page for one of them. Sorry again. Hope you don't take it as amazing rudeness on my part. Many thanks for sharing the shows! Will also alert the mailing list (hope you managed to join in the end), so hopefully your efforts won't have gone to waste and other people can enjoy them too. Cheers, Steve W 18:06, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Steve - That group's still got me 'pending' - I was fully expecting those shows to lapse soon! If you can still make use of uploaded shows, I'll post the links here and see what you can do with them. I'm in the US now, so I'll have to see if I brought the MP3s with me on my backup drive; but if they are here, I'll upload them when I can. By the way, I discovered another tape from 2001-05-08 (Astrid sessions), so I'll put that up as well! Also, I bought an FM radio card for my PC in 1999 & regularly recorded Peel shows to WAV, but I only used to snip out the tracks I liked and deleted the rest. If I'd had any idea of how little Peel we had left, I'd have MP3'ed everything... --Syrtis 01:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hi again, Glad to know you're still with us. Thanks again for the shows and the session info for the 05 August 1994 page. Yeah, excellent if you could post the other links -- we can sort out all the pages and keep the links active. Great to have as much Peel as possible available. Think your experience was a pretty common one (same as me), although it seems like a few foresighted people do have old shoeboxes of tapes and old disks with shows on them. Hopefully the ongoing sharing and archiving on the mailing list, here and elsewhere can make as many of these available as possible for people to hear again. I'm pretty amazed how much has already turned up and should be more on the horizon from ongoing projects. Anyway, many thanks again. Cheers, Steve W 06:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) PS Will share the links to the mailing list and try and find out what's going on re your membership (I thought it was some kind of automatic thing). You should be able to at least read the messages via the homepage (or recent posts on the Peel Mailing List page). two more shows OK, there's two more of my shows available now: http://rapidshare.com/files/219360039/Peel_1999-03-23.mp3 http://rapidshare.com/files/219385628/Peel_1999-03-24.mp3 If I get a chance I'll run through them and make rudimentary tracklistings. Hopefully two more tomorrow! --Syrtis 19:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Many thanks indeed for these. Have already done a page for the first one. Will do the other one when I get home this evening. Cheers, Steve W 07:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) message to mailing list Hi again, Just to let you know that I send a message about these shows and your mysteriously "pending" application to the Peel Mailing List: http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/9853 Cheers, Steve W 08:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) and another two... http://rapidshare.com/files/219826054/Peel_1999-07-10.mp3 http://rapidshare.com/files/219840574/Peel_2000-04-27B.mp3 Two parts of 2001-05-08 (Astrid session) tomorrow - then that's all of them. --Syrtis 22:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Many thanks again Many thanks for these two as well. Really great to hear HMHB -- just about to make a page for that one. Will do the other one later today. Happy Easter. Cheers, Steve W 05:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) And that's your lot! Last two parts below: http://rapidshare.com/files/221269346/Peel_2001-05-08A__Astrid_session_.mp3 http://rapidshare.com/files/221281540/Peel_2001-05-08B__Astrid_session_.mp3 If I discover any more when I get back, I'll be on here as soon as I can. --Syrtis 16:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) many thanks It's been great to get all these and really appreciated by me and others I'm sire. I'll alert the mailing list with the latest links up, but don't have time to get a page up here right now and got to put my computer in to get fixed tomorrow. If no one has made one by the time I'm back online, will sort one out then. Many thanks again. Steve W 16:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Might want to stress to the group that the latest files are the whole show (about 105 mins) and not just the Astrid sessions alone. I'd post myself but... y'know... ;) --Syrtis 19:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Syrtis, I've alerted the group to that fact. Thanks a lot for putting this show up! I've added a track listing page. so.it.goes.2512 01:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC)